


Couple's Workout

by saltylikecrait



Series: What Comes After [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Partial Nudity, Sexual Tension, fitness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Every other morning, Finn and Rey, dressed in tank tops and Resistance issued shorts (a bit too baggy for Finn’s liking, but he can make do), gather around a mat in the hangar of the Resistance’s latest hideout and confirm the other’s readiness to get started.





	Couple's Workout

“Alright, you ready?”

A nod. “If you are.”

This is a normal part of their routine. Every other morning, Finn and Rey, dressed in tank tops and Resistance issued shorts (a bit too baggy for Finn’s liking, but he can make do), gather around a mat in the hangar of the Resistance’s latest hideout and confirm the other’s readiness to get started. Against the wall is a shelf of weights for a variety of levels, perfect for those trying to put on muscle or trying to keep it on.

After Crait, when everyone was finally safe and hidden, rested and ready to start again, the pair agreed that they needed to stay in shape. Rey wasn’t quite sure why Finn was so adamant about getting stronger – he was already _jacked_ to begin with – but she decided that working with a partner could be fun. Likewise, Finn wasn’t quite sure why Rey felt the sudden need to buff up – he had seen her lift heavy machinery twice her own size – but he was so used to training with others that he welcomed her company.

Their routine starts with a series of stretches to warm up their muscles, then the real workout begins. Rey lies on her stomach, hands flat on the mat and arms bent while Finn goes over to pick up her ankles. He lifts her legs up while she balances in a push-up position, then uses her like a weight to do a series of deadlifts while she does a push up every time he lifts her lower half towards him. Then they switch.

The next set of movement has them standing back to back, pressed up against each other. Using each others’ weight to keep them balanced and upright, they slowly slide down into a squat, like they are both sitting on invisible chairs. Rey holds a weighted ball in her hands and passes it to Finn, who then passes it back to her. They do this for 45 seconds, passing the ball in a circular pattern between them and hopes that the other won’t drop it on accident.

Next comes their favorite part of the workout, especially when shirts have come off. Not that either of them would ever admit it, but doing squats while getting a good look of their partner’s backside while they do pull ups is _amazing._ Best workout experience ever, they think. Finn curses Rey’s breastwrap getting in the way of him fully getting to watch her muscles move, but he finds himself just mesmerized by her skin and her fluid movement. And Rey finds that it is just so difficult not to reach out and touch Finn’s skin after she watches his muscles ripple and his spine move along with his shoulders. His scar from his encounter with Kylo Ren is still there, no amount of bacta could ever get rid of a lightsaber wound that severe, but to Rey, it is a reminder of how strong he was to survive it and immediately get back to helping the Resistance after waking up from a coma.

This usually is also the point when they start to gather an audience, especially if shirts have come off. For the first time in memory, Finn begins to feel a desire to take a workout to someplace more private, because surely Rey is uncomfortable with everyone watching her. Maybe if they were someplace quiet and without the prying eyes of others’, they might even get a moment to themselves to talk about… whatever was going on between them. There was no way she didn’t feel the same thick tension in the air.

Likewise, Rey hates it when the other Resistance volunteers ogle Finn’s body. She does not own Finn, she hates how some people believe that they have possession over someone else, but she feels a fierce desire to haul him off somewhere private and kiss him senseless when one of the other human women eyes him. She knows that she shouldn’t think like that, but at the same time, she’s realized that she simply cannot help it when it comes to Finn.

When they’ve finished their routine, they’ve worked up a sheen of sweat over their bodies, leaving them both stealing glances at each other during cooldown and wishing so badly that they could address the annoying, buzzing, and tight feeling that’s not associated with their workout that locates in their minds and sits at the pit of their stomachs. Their onlookers are usually pretty pleased with that display too, and leave after they got an eye-full of Finn and Rey in all their sweaty glory.

“Kriff, you two,” Kare finally curses at them one-day, weeks after they’ve started this routine. “Has anyone told you that you could cut through the sexual tension between you two with a knife? It’s that thick.”

They look at her with twin expressions that mix confusion with embarrassment. Rey, then gives her a pointed glare.

“Black Squadron all agrees that the galaxy would be a teensy bit calmer if the two of you would just make out already. Seriously, we might just lock you two in a closet someday.”

Then she walked off in a huff. That happens sometimes, when people watch them during their workouts.

“A closet?” Rey looked at Finn, who shrugged.

“I can think of a lot better places than a closet to deal with… that issue.” He pauses, looking to Rey to gauge her expression and see if he crossed a line.

But instead, she smiles and reaches for his hand. “Well, your bunk _is_ closer. If you’re offering to diffuse the tension.”


End file.
